Adjutant Reflex
Facts ]] AdjutantReflex, colloquially referred to as "AR" by Bungie fans, is a mysterious character who has posted on the Bungie.net and Halo.Bungie.Org forums. He always posts in gold text and his member title is "CompoundIntelligence", which is what the terminals call Gravemind and also in gold text and his signature is "Array integrity questionable", which is also in gold text. Strangely, AR is part of a Bungie.net group membership called "The Brute Ghostbusters", which is lead by Bungie.net "Top Story" writer, "lukems". Also strange is the fact that AR's second Bungie.net avatar is not even available on Bungie.net. AR's new avatar, after being presumably terminated, is also not available on Bungie.net. At some point after AR was "terminated", his signature changed to; "This entity has been terminated, its matrix commandeered.", which is strangely not in gold text. AdjutantReflex has admitted to hacking into the Bungie servers, although he says he has no hostile intentions.He calls himself a facilitator of "Array requirements" which "are in flux". The last "Array event" occurred 871803909 ± 384 hours before his post on 06.11.2007 12:23 PM PDT. This places the last array event approximately 99,521 years ago, plus or minus 16 days. This timing coincides with the first firing of The seven Halos. AdjutantReflex is part of Microsoft's viral marketing campaign for Halo 3, called "Iris", which existed for several weeks through Summer 2007. Recent posts on June 28 and 29 seem to point to the original AdjutantReflex still being present in some capacity, however. There's also a lot of rumoring about AR's avatar Forerunner symbol and the satellite image of the Flood Control (Las Vegas, Google Maps); Google Earth shot. Coincidence? Bungie fans don't think so. Speculations about AR's Flood Containment function and/or Monitor status are being spread among the fans. Adjutant Reflex is theorized by Halo fans to be a "Monitor". This comes from a video on SERVER #1 of Halo3.com where the only coherent image shown appears to be a Monitor, and also due to these details (located in the Rainbow Theory 4.0 - Bungie.net Halo 3 Forum): 1.- Installation Halo 01 7.- Installation Halo 02 (Bungie's lucky number) 49.- Installation Halo 03 (if you do 7x7=49,also this is the number of halo 3 acievements) 343.- Installation Halo 04, Alpha Halo (if you do 7x7x7x7x7x7=343) 2401.- Installation Halo 05, Delta Halo (if you do 2+4+0+1=7) 16807.- Installation Halo 06 '117'649.- Installation Halo 07 Note that this progression is made 7x7x7x7x7x7x7 seven times. There are many arguments in the forums about this and their relationship with the Servers (Episodes of Halo3.com) and Halo 3: The Cradle of Life, and about why Alpha Halo is Installation 04 and Delta is Installation 05 instead being in order, or the relationship between using Greek letters as designations for the Halos (Alpha, Delta...), and Spartans. This mysterious presence has also sent private messages to a very active user at the AR Topics on Bungie.net, 'xFoman123x'. Avatars Despite the fact that AdjutantReflex's avatars are not available on Bungie.net, they are all connected by means that they all contain a singular ring. This is probably connected to the Halos. Also his latest Avatar, looks like the screen of a Marathon Terminal, including the small, angular "J" in the circle. Trivia *On its signature, AdjutantReflex misspells the word "Commandeered", using only one noticeable "M", so if he's an AI like 343 Guilty Spark then he's got a bit of damage, also, if he is a Flood Brain/Gravemind form then he did not get very smart people. *Also, if he is from an advanced civilization then he may not be too good in his english. Related Links Internal *Iris *Forerunner Email *Halo 3: The Cradle of Life *Society of the Ancients *Terminals *Mendicant Bias External *http://www.maximumfear.co.uk/2007/06/complete-list-of-adjutantreflexs-posts.html - A list of AdjutantReflex's posts *http://www.bungie.net/Account/Profile.aspx?memberID=2437447 - AdjutantReflex's profile page on www.bungie.net *http://halo.wikibruce.com/Home *CompoundIntelligence - the largest group dedicated to discussing the AdjutantReflex incidents *Discussion forum - hosted by Halo.Bungie.Org *Bungiepedia's detailed history of the AdjutantReflex events *http://www.halo3.com/ *http://www.halo3.com/comic/ *http://206.16.223.63/ (SOTA webpage) *http://206.16.223.65/ (countdown webpage - NOW CHANGED. COUNTDOWN WEBPAGE IS GONE.) *http://206.16.223.61/E5h2JK/flash/web/index.html - Server 05 (Listed as Server 1 on halo3.com) Category:Iris